


Кто самый охрененный

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Не-не, а мне кажется, что я тут самый охрененный капитан!— Меньше пить надо было, Джим, еще и не такое покажется! Мой капитан намно-о-ого круче!
Kudos: 2





	Кто самый охрененный

— Не-не, а мне кажется, что я тут самый охрененный капитан!  
— Меньше пить надо было, Джим, еще и не такое покажется! Мой капитан намно-о-ого круче!  
— Уильям Райкер, Джеймс Кирк, что вы делаете в нетрезвом состоянии? — Жан-Люк прислонил руку к лицу в привычном жесте.

После очередной временной аномалии два корабля «Энтерпрайз» оказались на расстоянии двух-трех километров друг от друга. Отведя корабли на безопасную дистанцию и разобравшись с возникшим недоразумением, капитан Кирк учтиво пригласил на борт старшего помощника корабля-тёзки. Уильям, уважая Кирка, не смог отказаться от визита вежливости.  
Теперь два пьяных в стельку мужчины транспортировались на мостик и предстали перед Жаном-Люком Пикаром во всей своей многословности.  
— Отвечаю, я круче! Хотя бы потому, что у меня старпом — вулканец! Прости, Уилл, бухать с тобой хорошо, но все-таки Спок покруче тебя будет! Он от меня ни на шаг!  
— Да-а-а? — хмельной взгляд Райкера остановился на своем капитане. — Да за нашим кэпом по всей Галактике Кью гоняется!  
— Кто-о? — не понял Кирк, оседая на торопливо освобожденное энсином кресло.  
— Кью-у-у! — важно поднял дрожащий палец вверх Уильям. — Всё он может, всё умеет, и по уши влюблен в нашего капитана!  
— Да в меня кто только не влюблялся! — отмахнулся Джим. — Уилл, в меня даже вулканцы влюблялись! Между прочим, Спок... Стоп, он что, стоит у меня за спиной?  
Над своим капитаном грозной и мрачной тенью навис его старший помощник.  
— Капитан, Ваше поведение нелогично и выходит за рамки этикета, нарушая субординацию...  
— Во! — гордо продолжил свою речь Кирк, невежливо прервав вулканца. — Видишь, какие умные слова знает?  
— А наш капитан умеет по-французски объясняться! — Райкер дотащился до своего места первого помощника, плюхнулся в кресло и умильно уставился на Пикара.  
— Ха! — фыркнул Кирк. — А я умею по-французски целоваться! А из языков я знаю русский матерный, от навигатора научился!  
— Русский? Им сейчас уже не удивишь, — махнул рукой Уилл. — У нас клингон из Бобруйска, куда уж вашему навигатору...  
— Но-но! — цыкнул Джим. — Не надо на нашего навигатора, а то у нас рулевой — мастер по фехтованию... И вообще, мы командами меряемся или решаем, кто самый крутой капитан? Хотя очевидно, что я круче хотя бы наличием волос...  
— На голову нашего капитана западают даже телепаты! — Уильям вспомнил мать своей возлюбленной. — И не только на голову, между прочим! А ещё у нашего капитана большой авторитет!  
— Авторитет у него большой, — хихикнул Кирк. — Я бы показал тебе свой авторитет, но у вас тут женщины и дети на мостике... И, между прочим, на меня не только телепаты западают! Ты бы видел целую толпу очаровательных андроидов...  
— У нас андроид на мостике сидит, — пожал плечами Райкер, плавно сползая с кресла. — И вообще... Офицер Дейта, я приказываю вам отстаивать честь капитана, пока сам нахожусь в недееспособном состоянии...  
И первый помощник Жана-Люка захрапел, свернувшись калачиком под своим местом на мостике.  
— Спок, ты ничем не хуже! — заявил Джеймс. — И мою честь тебе точно не впервой отстаивать! Иди и... нет, стой... стой на месте, не двоись, а лучше докажи им... докажи им, короче!  
И Джеймс Тиберий Кирк умилительно засопел, положив ладошку под щеку.  
Спок с долей интереса взглянул на Дэйту.  
— Спок, старший помощник.  
— Офицер Дэйта, рад познакомиться с Вами, — вежливо кивнул андроид. — Хотя, слово «рад» не вполне точно, так как я не могу испытывать эмоции. Тем не менее, я нахожу знакомство с Вами приятным и полезным.  
— Поразительно, — лаконично восхитился вулканец. — Предлагаю посчитать вопрос закрытым ввиду его бессмысленности.  
— Согласен, — лицо Дэйты ничего не выражало. — Хотя я бы подискутировал позже на эту тему.  
— Сейчас не время, — Спок снова вернулся к Кирку. — Я забираю капитана обратно, на его корабль. Приношу наши извинения за доставленное беспокойство, но нам нужно вернуться. Я прибыл сообщить о том, что главный инженер разработал теорию и, в соответствии с ней, способ выбраться из чужого для нас временного отрезка. Спасибо за Ваше гостеприимство. Прощайте, господа.  
— До свидания, — вежливо простился Жан-Люк. — Передайте Джеймсу Кирку, что он действительно был отличным капитаном.  
Спок молча кивнул, с лёгкостью поднял Джима на руки и скомандовал по коммуникатору транспортаторной забирать его.

Как только «Энтерпрайз» из чужого времени исчез, капитан Пикар развернулся к Дэйте.  
— Знаете, мистер Дэйта, мне все-таки стало интересно — а что думаете Вы, андроид, об этом споре? Кого можно назвать лучшим капитаном?  
Чуть наклонив голову, как каждый раз, когда перед ним оказывалась интересная задача, Дэйта ровно ответил:  
— В данной ситуации нет правильного ответа, капитан.  
— Нет правильного ответа? — переспросил Жан-Люк, заинтригованный. — Поясните, Дэйта?  
— В своё время, — андроид не моргая смотрел перед собой. — Я рассматривал эту проблему в отношении людей. Тем не менее, все мои способы перевести это в рейтинговую систему или ей подобную, окончились лишь попытками обобщить оценку совокупности индивидуальных особенностей с точки зрения той или иной расы. Одно качество могло успешно быть заменено другим, а в той или иной ситуации требовались совершено разные характеристики, и...  
— Спасибо, Дэйта, — поднял руку Пикар. — Кажется, я понял, что Вы хотите этим сказать. Каждый хорош по-своему, да?  
— В общем — да, сэр.  
— Пожалуй, так оно и есть... — капитан окинул взглядом мостик, выпрямился и приказал. — Полный вперёд!  
— Есть полный вперед, сэр!


End file.
